Cartoon Universe
Cartoon Universe is an American anime-influenced television series produced by PrimalFan. The show centers on the multiple cartoon-based characters living in an alternate San Francisco, Northern California. It features characters from animation, and is a more grounded take on the characters similar to Fusionfall. Synopsis Cartoon Universe focuses on the vast characters living in the city San Francisco as they try to get by with their daily lives, dealing with adolescent issues along with personal issues. The show is mostly an action-adventure/drama/comedy/slice-of-life, showing the daily lives of "normal" characters and some of the adventures they get into. In season one, an overarching plot involving a villainous group called "The Light" (a reference to Young Justice) is brought up. The mysterious group seems to have connections to some of the characters, and means for unspecified purposes. Characters Protagonists *Aang (from Avatar: The Last Airbender): A 12 year old boy who can control the 4 elements of air, water, earth, and fire. *Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon): A 14 year old boy who typically sits alone, and often gets bullied by Paul. *Ben Tennyson (from Ben 10; Ultimate Alien): A 15 year old boy who found the Omnitrix as a kid, a device that can transform him into different aliens. He now is a hero of San Francisco, and wields the Ultimatrix. *Billy (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy): An 11 year old dimwitted kid, who is friends with Mandy and the Grim Reaper. *Bloo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): A blue cylinder-shaped imaginary friend of Mac, who is similar to an angel on his shoulder. He gives advice and helps out Mac. *Coop (from Megas XLR): A mechanic living at a junkyard, who uses scraps to create robot armor. *Cooper (from Ben 10): A 13 year old boy in middle school who assists Dexter with his inventions, and is an ally of Ben. *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog): A dog found by Bubbles who can sense danger. *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory): A 15 year old genius scientist, rivals with Mandark, and brother to Dee Dee. He has a crush on Blossom and is Ben's ally. **TOM (the host of Toonami): Dexter's robot assistant. *Dipper Pines (from Gravity Falls): 12 year old twin brother of Mabel Pines, and an experienced detective searching for clues. *Ed (from Ed, Edd n Eddy): A dimwitted but immensely strong boy, brother to Edd and Eddy. *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy): An intelligent and polite boy, brother to Ed and Eddy. *Eddy (from Ed, Edd n Eddy): The self-proclaimed "leader" of the trio, and loves to pull off schemes to con people in order to get jawbreakers. *Ferb (from Phineas and Ferb): Phineas' assistant and 12 year old brother, who is very quiet. *Finn (from Adventure Time): A 14 year old boy who is friends with Ash Ketchum, and has a crush on Bubblegum. ** Jake (from Adventure Time): Finn's shape-shifting dog. *Flapjack (from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack): An 11 year old boy who loves to go sailing. *Gwen Tennyson (from Ben 10): Ben's slightly older cousin who can use magic, and sometimes helps out on missions. *Hiro Takachiho: A child prodigy who excels at creating inventions, and decided to leave to San Francisco to become his own hero. He wears a flight suit in-battle. ** Baymax: The concept of Hiro's older brother (who is now deceased) brought to life by Hiro himself, and his personal "caretaker" and assistant who can go into a battle mode. *Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo): The popular kid at school who tries to woo women. *K.O (from OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes!): An 11 year old boy friends with Billy and Mac along with Rad and Enid, who is training to become a hero. *Korra (from The Legend of Korra): A 16 year old girl who can control the 4 elements of water, earth, fire, air, and is practicing energybending, spirituality, and mastering her Avatar State similar to Aang. *Mabel Pines (from Gravity Falls): The 12 year old twin sister of Dipper Pines. *Mac (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): An 11 year old kid who is friends with Billy, and has an imaginary friend name Bloo who often helps him out in tough situations. *Marco Diaz (from Star and the Forces of Evil): Star's best friend, and a safety conscious boy whose personality balances with Star's (and helps him open up to things such as karate). *Milo (from Milo Murphy's Law): A 13 year old boy who seems to attract trouble, and is the descendant of Edward A. Murphy Jr. who came up with Murphy's Law. *Ninja: A group of elemental ninjas, also called the "Masters of Spinjitzu". Their master, Master Wu otherwise known as Sensei Wu, died in battle. ** Kai: The master of fire. ** Cole: The master of earth. ** Jay: The master of electricity. ** Zane: The master of ice, and a robot. ** Lloyd: The master of energy, able to use all of the elements. ** Nya: The master of water, and Kai's younger sister. *Otto Osworth (from Time Squad): A 14 year old bookworm who is best friends with Dexter. His babysitter(s) are robots. *Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb): A 12 year old inventor, brother to Ferb. *The Powerpuff Girls: A trio of super-powered girls who have just arrived in San Francisco. ** Blossom: The leader of the group, and the oldest of the Powerpuff Girls (by a few months) at age 15. ** Bubbles: A cheerful and happy go-lucky girl, who adopts Courage and is the youngest. ** Buttercup: The sarcastic and snarky girl on the team. *Rad (from OK KO! Let's Be Heroes!): An 18 year old worker at Gar's Bodega, and K.O's friend. *Rex (from Generator Rex): A 17 year old E.V.O with the ability to construct machinery with his limbs, control technology, and heal other E.V.O.s. *Sensei Jack (from Samurai Jack): A martial arts teacher, replacing the now gone Sensei Wu. His pupils are K.O, Aang, Korra, and temporarily Ash Ketchum and Robin. He's sometimes referred to as Samurai Jack due to his skill. *Spider-Man (from The Spectacular Spider-Man): A 16 year old webswinging boy by the name of Peter Parker, who works at the Daily Bugle when he's not stoppin crimes. *Star Butterfly (from Star and the Forces of Evil): A magical princess hailing from the dimension Mewni, and is 14 years old. *Steven (from Steven Universe): An 11 year old boy with magical powers that mainly come from his emotions. *Teen Titans (from Teen Titans): A group of crime-fighting superheroes who protect the city. **Robin (Dick Grayson): A 16 year old rich ward of Bruce Wayne by day, and a vigilante by night. He is dating Starfire, and often sits with Wally West (Kid Flash), Roy Harper (Speedy/Red Arrow), Raven (Rachel Roth), and Kory Anders (Starfire). **Starfire (Koriand'r/Kory Anders): A 16 year old alien with superpowers, who aspires to be a model. **Raven (Rachel Roth): A 16 year old "witch", able to use magic. She's a goth, and typically sits alone if she's not with her few friends. **Beast Boy (Garfield Logan): A 15 year old shape-shifting green-skinned superhero who is also a jokester. He stays at the Titans Tower and is homeschooled by Cyborg (due to his rare conditions). **Cyborg (Victor Stone): A 17 year old half-robot, half-human. He was injured in an alien invasion by the Imperium and was given robot parts, and now is apart of the Teen Titans. He homeschools Beast Boy due to already having a degree and seeing himself as weird. Other Characters *Aqualad (from Young Justice): A 16 year old Atlantean able to use Atlantean sorcery, and the new sidekick of Aquaman. He replaces Garth who is now Tempest. *Artemis (from Young Justice): A 15 year old archer, daughter of Sportsmaster and Paula Crock (the former Tigress). *Avengers (from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes): A group of superheroes that protect the world from galactic threats. They don't appear in the series directly, and are mostly referred to. **Captain America: The leader of the team. **Captain Marvel: Co-leader of the team. **Iron Man: Co-leader of the team. **Hulk **Thor **Ant-Man **The Wasp **Black Widow **Hawkeye *Honorary Titans (from Teen Titans) and Titans East: A group of superheroes associated with the Teen Titans. All of the characters in the series that are Honorary Titans/Titans East make an appearance. *Justice League (from Justice League/Justice League Unlimited): A team composing of the world's greatest heroes, ranging from Batman to Superman to Wonder Woman. They don't make direct appearances, but are referred to/implied to in the series. *Larry (from Teen Titans): A fanboy of Robin. Antagonists The Light *L-1 (Unknown): The main leader of the organization, and a mastermind behind all of the events. *L-2 (Lex Luthor): The secondary co-leader, funding The Light's inventions. *L-3 (Mandark): Creator of most inventions, and the rival of Dexter. *L-4 (Slade): The enforcer of The Light, and the main enemy of the Teen Titans. *L-5 (Kevin Levin): A mutated human that can absorb energy, and was mutated by an accident with the Omnitrix. *L-6 (Unknown) *L-7 (Unknown) Episodes TBA Allusions *Aang already knows airbending when he first trains with Sensei Wu (who later dies and is replaced by Sensei Jack/Samurai Jack). A reference to Avatar: the Last Airbender. **Similiarly, Korra already knows waterbending, firebending, and earthbending when she trains with Sensei Jack. *Ash's rivals appear in the series walking by in the hallways. *Bubbles is a fan of boy bands, namely The Other Direction, a reference to the popular band One Direction and a nod to her liking boy bands in the reboot. *Dexter mistakenly calls the Justice League, the Justice Friends, a nod to his original series. *The Light is the name of the main villainous group in Young Justice, though this one is unrelated to it and is just to give reference to other series not included (due to continuity issues). Trivia *The series uses common anime tropes, similar to Teen Titans and Avatar: the Last Airbender. **The art style also resembles an anime, and cinematography tricks are used to make the show look like a movie at times similar to an anime. *Characters are based off of their Fusionfall design, such as the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. *Backgrounds of certain characters and elements are excluded from the serious to keep it more grounded or are never brought up. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Crossover television series Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Anime-influenced animation